Camping Trip
by Princess Hermione
Summary: This is an HH! I FINALLY DID A HH! lol okay sorry i've just been working on a JL fic so this is just a break! I wrote this along time ago and here it is on I'm so proud! hehe okay toodles and RR oh and Flames are welcome just tell me w
1. Chapter 1:

Camping Trip

Camping Trip

A/n: Sorry I wasn't exactly sure what to call it so I did the easiest thing I put camping trip…duh! Writers block what more can I say. Well I will let you get on with the show! (Literally speaking)

H/h of course 

Chapter one:

It was a beautiful morning. Hermione was asleep in her bed. (Of course hehe) Hogwarts students were buzzing about the camping trip that Friday.

"Hermione! Come on it's time to wake up!" lavender pleaded.

"Huh?" was all Lavender got

"Ugh! Herm fine don't get up but we'll leave without you for the camping trip!" 

With that Hermione jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

"Knew that would work." Sighed Lavender

"My god how could it become so late?" asked Hermione to herself.

Few minutes later Hermione was done in the shower. She went to her closet and picked out a blue spaghetti top and leopard skin pants. (Even though your going camping is no reason to look your best!)

Hermione grabed her bags and ran down to the common room.

"There you are!!" said Ron

"Well good morning to you to Ron." Said Hermione

"Hey Herm." Said Harry with a smile

"Hey I am so sorry I'm late, I kind of slept in."

"KIND OF?!" said Ron

"Ron dear calm down!" said Lavender just coming down with her bags.

Lavender and Ron had been going out for 2 months now and Harry plus Hermione aren't going out…yet. (Hehe)

"Well I guess we should get going!" said Hermione

"Yup lets hit the road or train tracks whatever!" said Harry

They went to the Hogwarts express and found an empty compartment. Ron and Lavender sat together, Ginny and Colin sat together and Hermione and Harry sat together.

"So, Harry what time did you wake up?" asked Hermione

"Well about 6:00 am." Said Harry

"Oh man, so that means I was really late!" said Hermione

"HAHA, yeah but don't worry about It." Said Harry with a smile "Ron always overreacts!"

Hermione and Harry both giggled at that. Thankfully Ron didn't here the comment but he did hear the giggles. 

It was an hour later and Harry was asleep on Hermione shoulder. Lavender and Ron were all cuddled up asleep. Ginny and Colin went to a different compartment. (Or so we think…) Hermione was awake with a book. Since she over slept she didn't feel tired at all.

The train came to a complete stop right away. Ron and Lavender were thrown to the floor as well as Hermione and Harry. Lavender and Ron hit their heads and Hermione landed on Harry's lap.

"Sorry Harry!" said Hermione

"It's okay!" said Harry smiling. (Like always!)

A half an hour later… 

"Herm, how come you never told me when your birthday is?" asked Harry

"Oh, I never thought it was important." Said Hermione

"Well it is, when is it?" 

"September 15, I'll be 18 on my next birthday!"

"Wow! I will be too!" said Harry with a hint of sarcasm

"Oh shut up!" said Hermione hitting Harry on the back of the head playfully.

"Hey!" said Harry laughing "What was that for?

"Oh nothing," said Hermione "just felt like it!"

Lavender and Ron where watching them and giggling. Then Lavender whispered something to Ron.

"They would make a great couple."

"Yeah they do actually!" 

Harry and Hermione noticed them and asked, "What?!"

"Nothing just think it's cute!" said Lavender

"Yeah just cute!" added Ron

"Yeah yeah." Said Hermione shaking her head.

"When are we going to be there?" asked Harry

"I donno." Said Hermione

"Well I'm going to find out!" said Harry

Hermione giggled and said, "Wait for me!"

"Okay but hurry!" 

Hermione slipped on her shoes and followed Harry.

They were walking down the hall and went to the conductor.

Harry and Hermione peaked there's heads out from behind the door and saw it wasn't the same conductor! Harry opened the door wider and walked in.

"Who are you?!" yelled Harry

"Well sir my names James Spellbound."

"You weren't our conductor we had before!" Hermione piped in

"Oh see um well when the train stopped um we change place's," said James

"Oh, ok um bye!" said Hermione

"No, wait when are we going to be at camp?" asked Harry

"Actually, we'll be there in about a half hour."

"Okay bye!" said Hermione pulling Harry out of the conductor compartment.

"He's hiding something." Said Hermione

"You got that right." Said Harry

They went back to the compartment.

"We will be there in a half an hour." They both said

They sat down again. "Harry should we tell Ron and Lavender about that weird conductor?"

"Nah." Said Harry putting an arm around Hermione's shoulder 

"Okay." Said Hermione forcing smile 

"Don't worry you'll be safe." Said Harry 

"It not that." Said Hermione "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Herm, I'm Harry Potter I'm not going to get hurt!"

"Harry you still can!"

"Not likely!" 

"Yeah but I'll still worry about you!"'

"You are?"

"Of course!" said Hermione "There isn't a day I don't!"

"Didn't really think you cared that much!"

"Harry I will always care for you!"

Lavender herd some of the conversation and thought "God why don't the just come out and tell each other?!"

It was fifteen minutes later and Harry had Hermione's head on his shoulder and his robe on her.

They were finally there. "Herm, were here!" said Harry

Hermione didn't answer him.

"Herm, Hun, were here!" Harry whispered in her ear

"Huh?" 

"Were here!"

"Okay"

Everyone got to there feet and got their bags!

"Well, now we have to look for a camp site!" said Hermione ready for hiking!

"Okay!" said Lavender

It had seemed like they had been hiking for like hours! Hermione wanted to find the perfect campsite! It had to be perfect! 

Finally they found their campsite! It was huge!!!! It was for a party campsite but it was perfect for two tents. It had grass and there were tons of pine trees behind them! They also had a beautiful meadow for all kinds of flowers but mostly Poppies.

"Well lets set up camp!" said Harry

"okay!"

"Wait where's Ginny?" asked Hermione

"I think she said she was going to stay at her friends campsite." Said Ron

"Hey Lav, lets show these boys how to put up a tent!" said Hermione

"Your on!"

The two girls ran over and started working on putting the tent together. As were the boys.

Hermione and Lavender were done putting there tent up in about 5 minuets flat! The boys on the other hand were done in 10.

It was beginning to become dusk and everyone was very hungry!

"Lets make dinner!" said Ron

"Okay, Herm and Harry why don't you go and explore!" said Lavender

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione

"Yeah go have fun!"

"Okay" said Harry.

Hermione was just about to say something when Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her along.

"Harry we really should have stayed and helped!" said Hermione

"Come on Herm, Check out the wild life!!" said Harry

"Harry!" whined Hermione

"Herm!!" said Harry giving Hermione the puppy dog eyes. 

(Got to love those eyes ~sighs~)

"Okay fine but only for a little while!" said Hermione

"YAY!" cried Harry like a little two year old.

"Harry you act like a little boy sometimes!"

"Oh really!"

"Harry what are you going to do?" asked Hermione looking at Harry's devilish eyes.

"Nothing bad!"

Hermione turned and ran with Harry hot on her trails. They ran for like minutes. They ran until they found a magical place. It had a beautiful water fall with large a body of water. It had tons of flowers and grass all over and to mentition a great big rock near the water!

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

"Herm what's wrong?" asked Harry coming up behind her.

All Hermione could do is point at the magical place! It was breath taking! 

"Wow!" said Harry

"Its Beautiful!" gasped Hermione

Harry took Hermione's hand and led her to the rock where they both sat down to take in the whole place.

"It's so beautiful its like a wonderful dream!" said Hermione

"Yeah I know what you mean!" said Harry

"Wd should get back but we can come back later!" said Hermione

"Okay." Said Harry

With that they two of them left the amazing site that they had found.

"Hey guys!" said Lavender "I was just about to send Ron to find you two!"

"Yeah I'm sorry were late!" said Hermione

"Its no problem but I know you had a WONDERFUL time!" said Lavender

"Now go sit down and eat a hotdog!" said Ron

Hermione and Harry hurried to table to get the grub!

"YUM!" said Hermione 

"So where did you go?" asked Lavender

"No were just walking." Said Hermione

"Oh how romantic!" said Lavender

"It was" said Harry putting his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

Lavender just gasped. 

"I'm just kidding!" said Harry

"Darn!" said Lavender

Hermione just shook her.

They all finished there dinner and went to watch the sunset. Ron and Lavender went on a rock. Ron puts his arms around her.

"Don't they look like a perfect couple!" said Hermione

"Ya they do." Said Harry with a smile

Then Harry put his arms around her too. Hermione blushed a little but no one noticed.

"Well I'm getting tired!" said Lavender

"Yeah, you know me too!" said Ron

"Should I leave the tent to you Lav?" asked Hermione

"NO!" 

"Okay…"

"Good night!" said Lavender

"Night all!" said Ron

They both disappeared into separate tents.

"Come on lets go to that place again!" said Harry

"Harry its after dark!" said Hermione

"Don't worry I'll protect you!"

"My night in shinning armor!"

"Please!"

"Fine!"

They went as quick and quite as they could. It took them about a few minutes to get there!

"Wow, its just as beautiful as it was before we left!" said Hermione

"You know your right, but you should look in the mirror." 

"What do you mean?"

"Just think."

"Hehe Harry!"

Hermione wrapped into a hug and he hugged back.

"Herm, each day I look at you, you look more beautiful then every and all I can think about is you!" said Harry "I know you don't feel the same way about me but I had to tell you."

"Harry, you know what! You never asked me!" said Hermione

"Well then do you?" asked Harry with pleading eyes

"Yes, I do." Said Hermione like she had said a million times before.

"That's surprising!" said Harry 

"Oh it is, is it then lets see if this will prove it!" said Hermione

Hermione had pulled Harry into the must romantic kiss they had ever had!

Harry had never seen Hermione like this or felt this way about her before.

They finally broke apart and looked deep into each others eyes.

"Harry, I love you." 

"I love you too Hermione."

"Well we should get back before any knows were gone!" said Hermione

"Do we have to go?" asked Harry

"Yea we do Hun!" said Hermione

"Oh fine!" said Harry

They were now walking hand in hand. When they reached the campsite around 1:00 am.

They Kissed one last time and then went into there tents.

They slept for 6 hours; it was now 6:00 am in the morning!

Lavender and Ron were both up before both, Harry and Hermione, were.

Harry finally came out of his tent and said, 

"Morning all! Where's Hermione?"

"She's still asleep!" said Lavender

"Okay."

Hermione was asleep well supposedly. Actually she was thinking about the other night. "So Harry loves me." She thought

Then she got up from her bed and got dressed. Then she came out of the tent.

"Morning!" 

"Well, good morning Hermione!" said Lavender

"Morning sleepy head!" said Harry

"What? Oh morning!' said Ron 

"What are you smiling at Lav?" asked Hermione

"Nothing just that you and Harry are together!" 

"Harry you told!" whined Hermione

"Sorry I couldn't help it!" said Harry

"Fine!" said Hermione walking up to Harry and giving him a hug

"AW! Look at them Ron!" said Lavender

"Yeah, cute." Said Ron

"Ron's not a morning person!" whispered Lavender

"SO what should we do today?" asked Hermione

"Umm how about hiking!" said Ron

"Perfect!" said Lavender and Harry.

They were all ready to go hiking!! Ron and Lavender took the lead of course! Harry and Hermione were in the back. 

"Harry what if they find the place?" whispered Hermione

"Hun, if they do just act as if you did before."

"Look at that bird!" said Lavender

"Wow its beautiful!" said Hermione

"Haven't seen anything like it before in my life!" said Ron

"Well I've seen someone like it." Said Harry looking at Hermione

Hermione looked back at Harry.

"Are you talking about me?" asked Hermione

"No he was talking to me!" said Ron sarcastically with his hand behind his head and his hand on his hip. 

"Shut up Ron!" said Hermione with a giggle

Few minutes later they hit a dead in. It looked like there was a door behind the vines.

Hermione walked in front and started to move the vines away and sure enough it was a large door!

"Looks like there's some writing on it!" said Harry

"What dose it say?" asked Lavender

"It says:_When the sun goes down in the west turn the knob tree times to the right then two times to the left._" Said Hermione

"SO shall we wait until sunset?" asked Lavender

"Yeah why not!" said Hermione

"Okay." Said Ron

"Sunsets only a few minutes away!" said Hermione

They all nodded in agreement so then they waited until sunset!

It had been a few minutes but still the sun didn't go down!

"I thought you said that the sun would go down now!" said Ron

"Well it will go down soon! Its not like I can be exact! " Retorted Hermione

"Well being Hermione, I would have thought so!" said Ron

"Where do u come off saying I know everything?!" asked Hermione

"'Cause you do!" said Ron

"I do not!" said Hermione

"OKAY GUYS THAT'S ENOUGH!" said Harry

"Come on Harry are you going to hold her back because she's a girl?!" yelled Ron

"NO, because I don't want my best friends fighting over NOTHING!"

There was along silence. "The sun is starting to set!" said Lavender

"Okay." Said Hermione "Now I turn the knob right tree times then left two times." 

Hermione did as she said and the door opened!

"WOW!" gasped Hermione

A/N: Sorry I have to cut you off her but I've written 15 pages here and soon to be 16!!


	2. Chapter 2:

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The door was finally open and there was…

A garden or flowers and a tiny pond that had floating lilies.

Everyone walked in at once! It was the most beautifulness place they had ever seen!

"Oh My God!" said Lavender

"Its so beautiful!" gasped Hermione

"Nice and Peaceful." Said Ron looking around.

"Wow" was all Harry could say.

Hermione went over to the pond but just then a fairy came out!

"Well, hello my dear!" it said, "My name is Eliza."

This Eliza had an elegant voice…it was Irish.

"I presume your name is Hermione."

"H- how did you know my name?"

"Well, when someone comes over to my water then I can find out everything about them."

Harry walked over, "Hello Eliza. I'm…"

"Yes dear I know, Harry…Harry Potter." Said Eliza "And this is Lavender and Ron."

"Uh yeah." They said with a choked laugh. 

"Um, I think we are going to go!" said Lavender-pulling Ron out of there

"Bye Dears!"

Eliza turned back to Harry and Hermione

"One thing I hadn't told you is that I can peer into the future!"

"You can?" asked Hermione slowly

"Yes dear."

"Even more surprises today!" said Harry 

"Could you tell us…"

"AH dear there is only on question per person so I advise you to ask WISELY!"

"Alright."

"Could you tell us what is going to us happen in the future?"

"Dear, I can tell you that you'll be together for..."

"Don't even think of telling them anything!" said a voice

It was the conductor!

"What are you doing here?" asked Hermione

"Ah, James Potter! How nice of you to come back again!"

"James Potter?" hissed Harry

"I thought you were well dead!" said Hermione

"I can only come back when your going to do something that will ruin your relationship!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAME BACK?!" yelled Harry

"I will tell you later!"

"What do you mean again?" asked Hermione

"Lily and I came here as well and it almost ruined ours!" 

"But why?" asked Hermione

"Cause Eliza said ' You will be together forever and live happily ever after!'"

"Yeah but didn't you?" asked Hermione

"NO! Not with her haunting us, she almost ruined us, Lily and I almost ran off with different people because we were afraid that we wouldn't!"

"Yes that may be true but see I HELPED YOU!" shouted Eliza

"We were selfish and we didn't know any better!" Said James "I knew I could tell my child not to ever go to you!"

"Why is it so bad?"

"Because I-she is a worker for You-Know-who."

"Harry and Hermione please leave before you get into to much trouble!"

Harry and Hermione left as quickly as they could to get back to campsite. 

Harry was shocked of what just happened.

"Harry honey, don't worry!"

It wasn't a very long walk to the campsite because they ran most of the way anyway.

"Whoa, okay I'm out of breath now!" said Hermione

"ha ha, lets get to bed and talk tomorrow but whatever you do don't tell Lavender!"

"Okay, night!"

"Night."

Lavender was still awake but Hermione didn't notice it.

"Well!" said Lavender sitting up

"Well what?" asked Hermione

"Come on tell me!!!!" said Lavender

"Nothing happened. The lady was just a hoax!"

"Okay fine, night!"

"Night"

Both girls went to sleep right away. They had one more day of Camping and then back to Hogwarts. Their few days went really quick!

It was the next morning and Hermione was up first. She started breakfast it was pancakes and Bacon.

People started coming out of their tents when they smelt the pancakes. Well, Harry, Lavender and Ron did.

"Yum what smells so good?" asked Ron

"I made breakfast." Said Hermione

"I didn't know you could cook!" said Harry

"Well, there are something's you don't know about me!" said Hermione with a wink. "Now sit down and EAT!"

Lavender, Harry and Ron hurried to eat!

A/N: I am SSSOOO sorry that I wasn't able to write for a while! Hehe okay I know this is so short but hey you can have more very soon! I have an idea! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! Even is SOME PEOPLE didn't like it or dised it!

But I really like the reviews that say something NICE! ~HINT HINT~ hehe okay! REVIEW PLEASE! If I want to get 10 new reviews for another story!THANKS! Tootles and Don't you just love my story?! Lol okay bye

***POOF


	3. Chapter 3: finshed

Camping trip

Camping trip.

Chapter 3:

Harry, Ron and Lavender sat down at the picnic table and looked at the breakfast. I looked so good.

"Wow!" exclaimed Lavender taking a bit.

"This is really good." Ron stated while stuffing his face with bacon.

"Thanks." Said Hermione eating a little bit at a time.

"This is awful!!" said Harry

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy!

"I was just joking!"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Fifteen minutes later everyone was done eating and they were thinking of what to do on their last day there. This was the hard part. They had gone hiking both days and were sick of it. No one wanted to pack just yet. So, the only reasonable thing was to go fishing or swimming.

"I vote swimming!" said Lavender

Everyone else nodded at this. Lavender and Hermione walked into their tent and picked out their suits.

The girls were the first ones out.

"And people say girls take a long time!" exclaimed Hermione

Lavender giggled

"What's so funny?" asked Ron

"Nothing!" said Lavender

"Yeah okay." Said a very irritated Ron

"Hey Ron the last one in is a rotten owl!!!" yelled Harry

"Yeah but the first has eat it!!!" Ron shot back

"Boys!" Lavender said exasperated

The two boys ran into the lake like it was life or death. Lavender and Hermione walked but not to slowly.

Everyone was swimming…splashing and having a great time. Then all of a sudden the water started to shake. Even rocks started to roll in the water. All four kids swam as fast as they could to get out of the water!

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" yelled Ron 

"I DON'T KNOW!" Harry yelled back

The water started to rise. It was over flowing when a monster came out of the water!

"What is that?" asked Lavender

"I don't know!" yelled Harry and Ron

The monster was jet black and had red on it's belly.

"It's a drato!" Yelled Hermione "Its half dragon and person. It's a big follower of Voldemort!"

"I've never herd of anything like that!" said Ron looking at the sky that had changed to a dark gray from a baby blue.

"It helps to read a lot of books." Said Hermione

"What are we going to do?!" asked Lavender

"Kill it!" said Harry

Ron and Harry yelled "Superfly" and pointed it to the drato's nose. All it did was make the drato scratch its nose.

"Now what?" asked Ron

The drato spit fireballs all over. Mostly at Harry and Ron. They both dodged them.

"We have to use the imperas curse!" yelled Harry

The two girls pulled out their wands…

A/N: should I stop here…I think so!

A/N I'M JOKING! You should have seen your faces! Lol okay back to the story!

…At the same time. Everyone yelled "IMPERUS!"

The drato fell into the water and tons of water splashed out of the sides of the lake.

"That was easy!" said Ron enjoying his victory.

"Of course it was!" said Harry

"Great job guys!" said Lavender throwing her arms around Ron's neck.

"Herm, aren't you going to congratulate us?" asked Harry

"Yeah, congrats." Said Hermione

Then she turned back to the lake and looked very worried.

When Ron, Harry and Lavender thought everything was all right…but then the drato flew out of the water all ready for a battle! It looked like it had never been hurt.

"Um guys!" said Hermione

Harry, Ron and Lavender turned around and a shock of horror came over them.

"I thought we beat him!" said Ron

"So, did I." Said Harry "What are we going to do?"

"He's invincible." Whispered Hermione

"WHAT?!" Lavender yelled

"You can't beat him." Said Hermione

"Then what do we do?" asked Harry

"He wants something. That's how he works." Answered Hermione

"I wonder what he wants." Said Ron

"I have no idea but we have to fight him." Said Hermione

"With what curse?!" asked Harry

"The worst curse we can think of." Said Ron

"We have to think FAST!"

The drato came racing down in full speed. 

"Oh My God!" Yelled Lavender

"Cruico!" yelled Hermione

Harry and Ron followed.

The drato was on the earths ground. His led was twitching horribly. It was rocking from side to side. Everyone could hear the screams of agony from the drato..

"Reducio!" yelled Harry

Hermione and Ron looked at him. He had stopped the curse.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled.

Ron shuttered at those words. It was the Killing curse. Just then the drato stopped moving and disappeared. The sky changed back to its baby blue like before.

"Whoa!" said Hermione

"It worked!" said Ron

"Yup." Said Harry

They walked back to the campsite and changed into their regular clothes. Each of the four walked out of their tent door.

"I think I'm going to bed." Said Hermione

It was starting to get dark and Hermione just wanted to get this day over with.

"Good night." Chorused Harry, Ron and Lavender.

Hermione walked into her tent and fell asleep right away.

The next day everyone was packing. It was packing day by the way.

"I'm glad were going back to hogwarts soon!" said Ron

"Me too!" said Hermione

"Wow, you guess actually agreed on something!" exclaimed Lavender

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged.

Everyone was done packing and started to head up to where the hogwarts express would be.

"I'll miss this place." Stated Hermione

"Me too." Said Lavender

The two boys nodded in agreement.

The hogwarts express arrived and all four kids went on and found a compartment.

A/N: I know I didn't get my reviews that I wanted but I think that it was okay. Anyway I hope you liked this! IT IS THE FINAL CHAPTER! Lol okay if you want me to write more h/h then tell me in the review!!!! Thank YOU! Hehe okay tootles

*********Poof*********


End file.
